


Назначение

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: спецквест WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [4]
Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: На Маркиза де Карабаса возлагается особая миссия.
Series: спецквест WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197251
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Назначение

Гавриил быстрым шагом вошел в чертог.

— Вызывал, отец?

Бог восседал на престоле, значит предстоял серьезный разговор. Холодные прозрачные глаза глядели строго:

— Что с Ислингтоном?

«Ведает же, — мелькнуло в голове архангела, — но хочет послушать, что скажу я. И в каких выражениях». Он постарался звучать как можно отстраненнее.

— Бывший ангел Ислингтон окончательно сошел с ума и мог бы натворить дел похлеще, чем тогда с Атлантидой, но был остановлен теми, кого хотел использовать как орудие, и отправлен в глухой угол нигде в самом дальнем конце пространства-времени. Он сейчас на полпути туда.

— То есть, все разрешилось без нашего участия?

Гавриил пожал плечами.

— В общем, да. Чернецы немного приглядывали, не более. Знаешь, отец, люди гораздо сильнее и самостоятельнее, чем хотят тебе казаться. Они просто прибедняются, когда обращаются к тебе за помощью. Но если что, обычно справляются сами.

— Так ты полагаешь, я им не нужен?! — в голосе громыхнул гром, запахло грозой.

Гавриил мысленно чертыхнулся и тут же получил подзатыльник, хотя Бог, разумеется, даже не шевельнулся.

— Не богохульствуй!

— Прости, отец, — он и впрямь сожалел.

Взгляд небесного владыки слегка смягчился.

— Ну будет тебе. Не досадуй на людей, — губы Бога тронула усмешка. — Будем считать, что они исполнили волю мою, и возрадуемся. А теперь к делу. Троица, справившаяся с Ислингтоном, «бывшим ангелом», как ты его назвал, меня впечатлила. У меня на них большие планы. Но им нужна поддержка. Вот один из них и станет ангелом-хранителем для двух других. Ты, верно, уже понял: я говорю о маркизе де Карабасе.

Гавриил оторопел:

— Маркиз. Ангел-хранитель.

— Все верно, Гавриил. Он отлично прошел испытание. Ну ступай же. Неси новому собрату благую весть.


End file.
